Blood of My Brother
by raphaelari
Summary: Blood sprayed everywhere from the wound on his neck as he fell lifeless to the ground. She didn't know at the time but she had just killed her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Blood of My Brother

Blood sprayed from the wound on his neck as his body fell lifeless to the ground. She didn't know at the time that she had just killed her brother.

As night fell, the four brothers prepped for patrol. Each grabbing their weapons; they stood in front of Splinter and April. Splinter eyes his sons carefully. A dark feeling filled his mind about this night's patrol. Something felt off. Even expressing his concerns could not stop his sons from going topside. He only hoped that his feelings were wrong.

"Please be careful my sons. I have a bad feeling about tonight's patrol. Watch each other closely."

"Hai Sensei." They bowed before taking off over the turnstiles. A sinking feeling developed in the pit of his stomach.

"Is everything ok Sensei?" April asked. "No April; I cannot shake this feeling that something is off tonight. I am going to meditate on it for a moment. Hopefully it will ease my mind."

"Ok." April headed over to the couch while Splinter sat under the large oak tree. Sitting in his usual style, he focused on clearing his mind. As he sank deeper into mediation, he felt at peace. The lair silent for a change; allowing him to focus.

A flash of silver caught his eye. Spinning around, a spray of blood filled the air and a sudden scream broke the silence. Three shadows rushed forward to the fallen one. Shouting filled the air as they lifted the fallen shadow. Blood dripped, staining the ground below. "Sensei! Help!" Splinter's eyes shot open, his breathing heavy. He glanced around but only April still remained in the lair. The screams sounded so close and familiar. Fear gripped his heart. Clutching his robes; he attempted to calm his breathing.

April rushed over as soon as she heard his scream. "Master Splinter, are you alright?" Her voice full of concern. She had never seen such a panicked expression on his face before. "I had a vision of blood. All I saw were shadows; four of them total yet one was being carried by the other three. Blood was dripping from the carried shadow. A lot of it." April had a worried look on her face. Could this means that the guys are in trouble? She helped Splinter into the kitchen where she handed him a glass of water. He graciously accepted it. "Thank you, I only hope my vision is wrong."

"I hope so too."


	2. Battle

Further down the sewer, the guys trudged along the ledge. "Let's be careful tonight. You heard what Sensei said." Leo ordered. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Really Leo, yer gonna play mother hen. Let's just go bust some kraang and anyone else that comes our way, not any different from any other night. Unless yer girlfriend shows up." Raph smirked. Donnie and Mikey giggled. Leo blushed beet red.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you blushing? Raph jibbed.

"I am not. Let's just go and no jumping into any battles Raphael." Leo shot Raph a stern gaze.

"Oh burn!" Mikey commented. Leo and Raph shota death glare. Donnie just rolled his eyes. Here they go again.

"Just listen for once and if Karai shows up, let me handle her."

"No way, you'll go soft on her and she won't hesitate to kill in a moment of weakness." Raph retorted. "Well then let's hope we don't see her"

"Whatever, let's hit the surface." Raphael slid the manhole over off, flipping out into the dark alley. His remaining brothers quickly followed. Climbing the nearest fire escape, they made their way to the roofs. They listened to the night air, for once not hearing anything out of the ordinary.

"It's quiet, maybe too quiet. Keep your eyes open. Leo ordered. Something felt off about tonight. Normally by now they would have already fought off several Kraang and maybe some Purple Dragons. The Foot were nowhere to be seen which worried Leonardo. Raphael grumbled at Leo's orders. He hated following them. The perfect son and brother. Always in Splinter's eye. Sometimes he felt better being out by himself. At least then he was free to do what he wanted. They patrolled for several more rooftops and still nothing. Leo still had an ominous feeling. Whenever it was this quiet; something always happened. Leo scrutinized his surroundings. "Alright guys, let's head home." He turned towards Donnie and Mikey.

"Well Master Splinter will be happy. He had me worried." Donnie replied. Leo spun on his heel to leave when he noticed one brother missing.

"Raph! Raph!" He called a second time, louder. His younger brother was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go? He wouldn't have left without us." Just then, clashing metal grabbed his attention. Drawing his weapons, he spun around. Raphael was tightly locked in battle with Karai. His sais entangled with her katanas. "Raphael!" Leo shouted. When had she shown up and why hadn't he sensed her arrival sooner? Just as he rushed forward, a wall of Foot Ninjas dropped in front of them. Donnie spun his bo-staff while Mikey twirled his nun chucks.

"Well tonight just got interesting." Mikey chuckled, rushing forward. Donnie and Leo quickly followed. Leo tried pushing his way past the ninjas to get to Raph but his attempts were stopped. Donnie blocked several attacks at once. Knocking several Foot ninjas to the ground. Mikey flipped over more ninjas, striking each of them. Meanwhile, Raphael and Karai were still locked in the heated of battle.

"Looks like ya won't be getting any help." Raph smirked. Karai blocked another strike. "Fine by me; I's more fun this way." Karai sliced through the air. Raph blocked the incoming blade. Sidestepping, Karai swung her leg out. Raph jumped, flipping over to the other side. He smirked. They continued their dance, edging closer to the roof's ledge. Karai flipped over, katana drawn. Raphael spun, blocking the strike. He grinned as he knocked the blade out of her hand. Karai glared at her opponent. "You've honed your skills Raphael. But not enough to defeat me."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Raphael lunged at Karai only to be blocked. Using his momentum, he flipped her over his shoulder. She landed with a thud. Karai spied the adjacent rooftop. There she can finish the fight without risk of interference. She ran, leaping to the next rooftop. Raphael quickly followed, taking the bait. "Ya can't escape me." He slashed with his sai. Karai leapt away; disappearing into the shadows. Raphael narrowed his eyes. He knows her little tricks. Opening his senses, he listened to every sound. His brothers still fought the Foot Soldiers. Karai spied her opportunity. Raphael stood with his back to her. She quietly slipped out of the shadows, unsheathing her other katana.

Raphael the distinct sound of metal sliding out of its sheath. Spinning around, he caught sight of the blade aimed right at his throat.


	3. Blood

The sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh filled the air. Blood sprayed everywhere from the wound on his neck. His sais clanking off the roof; Raphael collapsed. Crimson liquid pooled under him. Karai held a smug look on her face. One turtle down, three to go.

Meanwhile, Leonardo knocked away the last of the Foot soldiers. He noticed Raphael and Karai take their battle to the next rooftop. Worry filled his mind; he know those two won't stop fighting until one is dead. Kicking the last ninja to the ground, he leapt over to the adjacent rooftop. His heart stopped. Karai brought down her katana, slicing his brother's throat. Blood went everywhere, running down his plastron. He watched his brother's body fall next to his dropped weapons. Everything moved in slow motion, the katana slicing through the air, blood spraying and Raphael's body falling. Her blade still dripping crimson. Blood pooled under his still body. Leo felt paralyzed; watching the events unfold before him. His expression turned into one of anger as he lunged at Karai. Donatello and Michelangelo appeared shortly afterwards, having defeated the last of the Foot Ninjas. Leo slashed wildly at Karai in a blind rage. No one gets away with harming his family.

The two younger brothers stood watching Leonardo battle Karai. "Dude what the shell is his problem?" Mikey asked. "Don't know. I've never seen this mad before; wonder why?" Donnie was just as surprised. A glint of metal caught the corner of Mikey's eye. It was Raphael's sai. His eyes went wide in horror. His brother lay in a large pool of blood, unmoving. So much blood; he wasn't sure where it came from. His breathing hitched in his throat. Mikey tugged at Donnie's elbow pad, pointing the direction of Raph's body. Don's heart skipped a beat when he saw Raphael lay motionless.

"Is he…" Mikey squeaked. He stood frozen. Don instantly kicked into doctor mode, rushing over to his brother's side. Mikey forced his body to follow. Uncertainty filled Donnie's mind; would he find his brother dead? Gripping Raphael's shoulder, he slowly rolled him over. Donnie gasped; eyes wide in terror, blood oozed from Raphael's neck. He feared the worst. Rarely did anyone survive a slit throat. And to make matters worse; he had nothing to even slow the bleeding. His heart sank listening the gurgling sounds coming from his brother. Regaining his composure, he looked around for anything he could use a tourniquet.

Mikey choked back his sobs. He listened to the awful sounds of his brother gurgling; struggling to breathe. Vomit rose in the back of his throat. He refused the urge to vomit; his brother needs him. Gathering courage; he moved closer to Donatello. "What can I do Donnie?" His voiced wavered. Don glanced at his younger brother; fear filled his eyes. "We need something to stop the bleeding. Look in the alleys for anything." Donnie pressed his hands on Raphael's neck; however, his attempts were futile as blood continued to flow between his fingers. Mikey's eyes traveled to the pool of blood. Vomit rose back into his throat. He rushed over to edge of the building and released the contents of his stomach. It hurt seeing his older brother in such a state. His head spun trying to the rest of his dinner down. Wiping his tears, he spotted a sheet hanging from a clothesline below. "Perfect." He thought. Mikey swung down to the fire escape. Grabbing the line, he pulled it close enough to snag the white sheet. Climbing back up, he handed it to Donatello.

Donatello blinked back several tears. His hands slick with blood as he desperately tried to stem the flow. His worry filled eyes locked with Mikey's. "Take the sheet and cut it using your blade. My hands are too slick." Mikey tried his best not to look at the growing pool of blood. He wasn't sure if even his hands were steady enough to cut the sheet. Raph's gurgling started slowing down, his pulse weak. Donnie felt the slowing pulse underneath his fingers and panic started to set in. "Mikey now!" Mikey did as instructed, trying not to cut his hands in the process. "Now when I move my hands; put the sheet on his neck." Mikey nodded, unsure if he could. "Mikey, I need you to do this. Be strong; Raph is counting on us. On the count of three; one, two, three." In a swift motion Mikey covered the wound; holding gentle pressure while Donatello wrapped the sheet around Raph's neck. Mikey resisted the urge to vomit again. The sheet was soaked blood red with moments. Blood crusted in Don's knuckles as he tried to keep his hands steady. One slip of the sheet and Raphael will die. He had to keep just enough pressure but not too much. Despite all the injuries they had suffered already; this by far is the worst. He feared he will lose his big brother.

Raphael lay motionless; bleeding heavily from his neck. He struggled to breath but only managed to suck more blood into his lungs. He felt like he was drowning as his lungs filled with the red substance. Managing to barely open his eyes, he faintly made two shadowy figures above him. Their voices sounded so distant yet familiar. He knows his brothers' voices anywhere. His body felt heavy and pain radiated throughout his body. "Please make the pain stop." He pleaded. Despite having been seriously hurt on many occasions, this by far is the worst pain he has ever been in. He tried taking a deep breath but only as a short gasp for air. He wanted to call out to his brothers but even the slight movement hurt. No sound came from his mouth, just gurgling from his throat. Relief spread throughout his body at his brothers' touch. Yet something pulled at the back of his mind. Something calling him. _"Come with me."_ He heard a faint voice call out to him. _"Come with me and all your pain will fade. You will be free Raphael. Free from your brothers' constant teasing and torment. You won't have to worry about being second best and the least favorite son and brother."_ Raphael closed his eyes. No more orders from Fearless Leonardo, no more pranks from Michelangelo, no more yelling from Donatello. Images of their angry faces filled his mind.

_"Raph, just listen for once!"_

_"You're such a hot head."_

_"We don't need you."_ Their words echoed in his mind. Tears spilled from his eyes. Do his brothers really think that about him? He was done taking their torment. Don and Mikey's concerned voices grew more distant as he let himself fade and his breathing stopped


	4. Journey Home

Donatello frantically begged Raphael to stay with them. Mikey held the cloth in place as Donnie tied it. His heart beat so fast he thought it might just burst. The bleeding wasn't slowing. "Please Raph hang in there. Mikey stared at his brother in horror. The gurgling from Raph's throat had stopped. He moved his hand to his chest and felt nothing. No thump of a beating heart; no rise and fall of steady breathing. Mikey immediately started chest compressions. "Please bro don't die! Donnie! Help! Raph's not breathing!" His loud shout brought Donatello back into reality. His eyes shot open; noticing how still his older brother had become.

"Nooo! Raph don't leave us!" He started mouth to mouth while Mikey continued chest compressions. For several intense moments; they desperately pushed air into his lungs; past the blood. Raphael's body went limp and cold as the last vestiges of life left him. Donnie's and Mikey's pleas fell on deaf ears. They refused to give up. Raph wouldn't give up on them.

Leo pushed Karai into the wall. Anger radiated from him in waves. Donnie and Mikey's screams caught his attention. Glancing over; a grim expression spread across his face. His younger brother lay dead as they frantically tried reviving him. Blood stained their elbow and knee pads, smearing on their skin. Watching Mikey press hard on Raphael's chest; trying to restart a still heart. Something in him snapped. He leveled his eyes with Karai. She smirked and that smirk caused it all. "You will pay Karai!" His voice deadly.

"Oh really? As I see it, I have won. Your brother is dead." She spun her mankiri at Leonardo. He grinned evilly; a plan forming in his mind. Just as the chained reached him; he caught in it with his katana. Gripping tightly to the chain, he swiftly ran around Karai, catching her in it. With another pull; he used his momentum and threw the weighted part off the ledge of the building. Karai didn't have time to react as she fell with the chain. He heard her scream as she fell.

Leonardo sprinted to where his fallen brother lay. His lips blue and skin cold. Leo collapsed to his knees. "Please lil bro, please fight. Ya gotta hang in there. Don't leave us!" Tears fell from his eyes. Fear gripped his heart at the thought of losing his brother. He didn't even feel the still warm crimson liquid staining his skin. "Take a break Mikey. I'll take over chest compressions." Mikey rubbed his sore hands, moving over. Leo pushed down hard, repeatedly on Raphael's cold plastron. He wasn't about to let his brother die.

As Raphael slipped further away from his brothers, he faintly heard Leo's cries for him to stay. Images of his only older brother filled his mind. He saw Leo crying above him. "Is he crying for me?" The image shifted to one of Donnie and Mikey. They were smiling in the photo. They stood on the right side while Leo was right next to them yet he wasn't quite looking at the camera. Instead, he was looking slightly to the side at his immediate younger brother, him. His arm was wrapped the back of his shell. For once they weren't fighting but rather enjoying a nice family moment. Leo held his usual grin. The photo had been recently taken, the week before in fact. Realization hit him. What's gonna happen if he dies? How will they react? He can't leave his family; they need him, no matter what. He fought against the dark force that was pulling him away from his brothers. "I'm not leaving them!"

"_You heard them. They don't need or want you."_

_ "You lie!" _Raphael pushed harder.

"My son, fight with all your might." Splinter's voice echoed in his mind. "You are NOT taking me from my family!" The darkness split and sudden sharp pain filled Raphael's body as he inhaled sharply.

Leo, Donnie and Mikey gasped as they heard the welcoming intake of air. Although they were happy he returned to them; they had a long way to get Raphael home. Raph slowly opened his eyes; making out his brothers above. They were smiling. He tried talking but it hurt too much to even make a sound. "Shh Raph, don't talk, your throat's been slit. This going to hurt but we are going to have to carry you back home." Don explained. Raph didn't even have the energy to respond, just meet his brother's gaze. "Ok bro, we're gonna lift you now. Leo grab his feet; Mikey his back and I'll get his head. I need to keep pressure on the wound." They were relieved to see Raph awake yet they knew danger still lay ahead of them. Leo didn't want to think of what could happen if any of the rank sewer water got into Raph's wound. They would get him home just to die from infection. Leo steeled himself for the journey ahead. He has to be strong not only for Donnie and Mikey but Raph as well. His brother's life is hanging in the balance.

"Ok let's do this guys." Leo grabbed Raph's legs. He tried not looking upward at the crimson stained sheet. Mikey took his position while Donnie held just tight enough to keep pressure on the wound while supporting Raph's head. "On the count of three, one, two three and up." They lifted their from the cold roof top. Raphael grunted in pain as he was lifted. Sharp pain filled his body as he fought the urge to black out. "Just hang in there Raph. We'll get you home." Leo whispered softly. Raph could only grunt in response. Reaching the edge of the roof; Leo moved closest to the ledge.

"Alright, here's the plan. I will step down onto the fire escape and you two will lower him to me. "I'll hold him until you two jump down." Donnie and Mikey agreed. It was the best they could do. Leo glanced down at his ailing brother. Raphael was growing paler by the minute. Leo bit his lip. They needed to hurry. "Ok Raph do you understand? It's gonna get bumpy on the way down. If you are in too much pain, let me know and we can take a short break." Raphael lightly squeezed Mikey's hand. He refused to let himself black out despite the pain. Mikey squeezed his brother's hand back. "Mikey grab his legs." He did as instructed, switching positions with Leo. Leo jumped down to the first landing. Don and Mikey shifted closer to the ledge as they eased Raphael down to Leo. Leonardo prepared himself to take on his brother's weight. Extending his arms, he immediately grabbed a hold of Raph, cradling him to his chest. The blood soaked sheet stuck to his skin. Leo couldn't tell the sheet had once been white. He grimaced and hoped they could Raph back into the lair in time. They still had several blocks to go. Leo strained holding Raphael in his arms. His brother did certainly weigh more than him. Mikey and Donnie jumped down, relieving Leo of some of the weight.

"We need to keep Raphael as level as possible and not jar him too much. Leo you go backwards and we will direct you." Leo began the slow descent down the fire escape. He wanted nothing than to get back home as fast as home yet going too fast would only harm his already seriously wounded brother. With each step, Raphael winced in pain. Leo's heart twisted seeing his brother in such a state. Each stab of pain Raphael felt, Leo felt the same. Fear gripped Mikey's mind; fear of losing his older brother. He let his eyes stray to the blood stained cloth. A sudden urge to vomit rose up in his throat. Mikey quickly averted his eyes back to the cold metal steps. Drops of blood trailed behind them. He couldn't stop his tears again. Leo and Donnie exchanged glances. They felt the same. "Come on Mikey. We gotta do this. Raph is counting on us." Mikey nodded. They're right. Regaining his composure, they continued down the fire escape until they reached the last landing. They had forgotten about one small detail. The ladder down was still several away from the ground. Too far up to simply walk down. "Leo, how are we going to Raph down?" Mikey grew concerned. It was a good few feet to the ground and with each passing moment; Raphael worsened.

"Set him down gently. I'm going to climb down." Leo spotted a sheet hanging on a nearby clothesline. "Mikey, grab one of those sheets real fast." Donnie and Mikey gently lowered their ailing brother down on the cold metal. Michelangelo swung up, grabbing the nearby sheet. It was too white. Once he returned, Leo grabbed a corner. "Spread the sheet out then we're move Raph on to it. From there; you two will lower him to me then we can wrap him up in it. That we can try to keep him and protect him from the sewer water." Leo glanced down at Raphael's still form. His skin cold and pale; only the slight rise and fall of his chest let him Raph is still alive. He noticed that Raphael had blacked out again sometime during the trek down. Good, he shouldn't feel the rest of the journey home. "We got do this fast." Leo jumped as Don and Mikey moved Raph onto the sheet. They tightly grabbed the sheet at each end and lifting him. Donnie grew concerned when Raphael didn't even flinch.

"He's getting worse."

"Raph's gonna be alright, right Donnie?" Mikey asked with tear filled eyes. Donnie wished he had an answer. He wished he could yes and that this is some sort of nightmare they will wake up from. "Yeah he is Mikey." In the back of his mind. Donnie didn't believe his own words. Mikey knew his brother was lying. How could anyone survive their throat being slit? "You ready Mikey? We're gonna lower him down to Leo now." Mikey shook his head. Leo stood directly beneath the fire escape, his arms extended. As Donnie and Mikey lowered Raphael, Leo took hold of him, hugging him close to his body. He didn't about the strain on his arms, his brother needed him and he won't let him down. Donnie lifted the manhole. Donnie glanced at Leo. "Leo can you hold Raphael while going down the ladder or do you want us to lower him to you?" Leo stared at his pale brother. Raphael lay too still in his arms. Determination filled him, he was not setting him back on the cold ground, afraid of the consequences. "I'll carry him down. Shift his arms around my neck. I'll wrap one around the back of his shell for support. Just guide me down the ladder." Don and Mikey carefully upright. Leo gingerly took one step at a time down the ladder until he reached the bottom. Despite the pain in his arms at that point; he knew it was nothing compared to the agony his brother is in. Raphael grunted a bit in his arms. _"Great he's not totally out of it. He's going to feel the journey home. Just hang in there bro." _Leo's heart sank. "Almost home Raph. Donnie run ahead to inform Sensei and get your lab ready. Mikey and me will carry Raph from here." Donnie took off towards the lair lightning fast. "Mikey grab the sheet at his legs. I'll support his head." Doing as instructed, Mikey immediately half of Raph's weight vanished from his arms. They sprinted back towards the lair; hoping to make it time.

Meanwhile; Donatello burst into the lair past April and Splinter. Raphael's blood still splattered on his plastron; his pads stained crimson. Splinter caught sight of large amount of blood on his son. His stomach knotted. Running forward; he grabbed Don's shoulder. "My son what has happened? Whose blood is this?" Splinter feared the answer. His guts wrenched with a dreadful feeling. Donnie glanced up, eyes still red from crying. "Can't right now. I need to get my medical supplies ready." April rushed over.

"It's not your blood right?" She swallowed hard. "No." Donnie took a deep breath; his eyes full of emotion. "It's Raphael's.


	5. Comfort

His throat was slit by Karai. Leo and Mikey are bringing back right now. He's alive although just barely." Splinter released his son; his mind racing. Fear filled his mind, fear of losing his son. His vision is coming true. April put her hands on her throat. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked up at Splinter.

"I'm gonna help Donnie." She ran off to the lab. Tears blurring her vision. Splinter fell back on the couch. He prayed he wouldn't be burying a son. He waited for their arrival.

April stood beside Donatello who was frantically gathering his supplies. "What can I do to help?" Donnie spun; his tear filled eyes face her. Don tried keeping calm but all sense was failing him at the moment. He feared if he couldn't save his brother. What if Raphael died before even making it back to the lab? "Gather towels, gauze and a bowl of water." April quickly did as instructed.

Leo and Mikey ran swiftly through the tunnels; avoiding any obstacles in their path. The last thing they wanted was Raph falling into the putrid sewer water. After several agonizing moments; they finally reached the lair. Leo glanced down at his injured brother and immediately regretted the action. Under the pale light of the tunnels, his brother's skin deathly pale and mouth slack. He didn't look like himself, his chest barely rose as if he already stopped breathing. His lips still tinged blue from earlier. Blood stained the sheet beneath him, most of it at his neck. They carefully lifted Raphael over the turnstiles as they ran towards Don's lab. Leo spotted Splinter sitting on the couch, wringing his hands. "Sensei Help!" Splinter rushed forward towards his sons. He gently grasped Raphael's hand.

"Be strong my son and fight." Splinter couldn't shake the shiver that went down his spine as he grasped Raphael's cold hand. His eyes traveled the blood stained sheet wrapped around his neck. So much blood soaked the fabric, it was a pure miracle his son is still alive. Raphael never flinched as he slipped further into darkness.

"Quickly into my lab." Don ushered them in. Splinter reluctantly released his second oldest son's hand. Afraid that if he did; would he ever see him again.

Leo and Mikey gently set him down on the table. His blood still stained their skin. They looked to Donnie for what to do next. Donnie already wheeled his supply table over. "Why don't you guys get cleaned up? April and me have it from here." Leo refused to move. "I'm staying Donatello."

"Leo we'll only be in the way. Don's on the case. Mikey pleaded. He wanted to stay just as much as Leo did but he it wouldn't do any good to crowd in the lab. Donnie's attention needed to be on Raph and not worrying about two stubborn brothers as well.

"In case you haven't forgotten; he's my brother too Michelangelo. It's my fault he's in this condition. . I should be lying here. I should have realized sooner that Karai was there then maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt. He wouldn't be dying." Leo balled his fists. Mikey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Raph won't die and you know he would have a found a way in get into your fight. It's not your fault. We need to let Donnie work and Sensei needs us right now. Come on Leo." Mikey once again pleaded with his baby blue eyes. Leo huffed. Spinning on his heel, he turned to leave. He hoped this wasn't the last time he would see his younger brother. With some gentle coaxing from Mikey, he left. Instead of washing up, they plopped on the couch. Splinter sat between them, wrapping an around each of his sons. He couldn't form any words to say; just held his sons. One of his worst fears is coming true in the next room.

"I'm sorry sensei. I didn't reach him in time." Splinter rubbed the back of Leonardo's shell. "It is not your fault my son."

"I didn't protect him." Leo said in defeat. Splinter sighed. "Raphael is the protector of the family. You are the leader. That is not something you change just as Donatello is the brains and Michelangelo is the comedian." He tried reassuring his son.

"But it was Karai Sensei. I told him to stay away from her. I didn't even know she was there until I heard Raph fighting her. We were surrounded by Foot Ninjas. I saw them jump to the next rooftop; then it happened. I got there just as she brought down her blade. He didn't even have time to react." Leo cried into Splinter's robe.

"I got there just after Leo. I saw all the blood and thought Raph was already dead. He's gonna be ok, right Sensei?" Mikey hoped. He buried his face in Splinter's robe as well.

"Yes my sons. Raphael is in the best of care." Splinter prayed his words rang true. His traveled to the blood that still stained his sons. It was now dried and cracked. He couldn't even begin to imagine their feeling as they carried their brother to possibly his final resting place. No, he will not lose his son. Raphael is strong and will survive. His own emotion ran through his head. As a father; he feared when he started allowing his son to venture topside. One day not all of them would return. In his heart, he always knew would be the first of his brother to fail to return. His extremely protective nature over his brothers always earned him the worst of the injuries. His heart ached and as much as he wanted solitude; his sons needed his strength. His own tears fell before he could stop them. Grief took over. He decided to the best thing he could for his sons at the moment. "I will be right back my sons." Splinter trudged into the bathroom where he obtained a wash basin filled with warm water and few washcloths. He carefully carried back into the living room where he began wiping Raphael's blood off of Leonardo. Within moments the clear water turned blood red. So much blood covered him. Leonardo sat in silence as his father wiped the blood away, but never the memory of watching his brother's throat slashed in front of him.

Feelings of failure took over Leo's mind. How could he have missed Karai's presence? If only he had sensed her first then his brother wouldn't be dying in the next room. He wouldn't have had to bring his brother home to die. No, Raph won't die. He is the strongest fighter of them all. "_Please let him live."_ He prayed. There is no playing Captain Ryan, this is real. Why does Raphael have to be so protective of them? Why did he have to take on that responsibility? Leo bit his lip as tears cascaded down his face. Karai will pay for what she has done. Leo muttered a small thanks after Splinter finished wiping the blood off. It took several times of changing the water before he was finally done. He moved on to Michelangelo.

Michelangelo sat in silence as well. His mind wandered to his older brother currently in Don's lab. He feared that he may never see his hot-headed brother again. He couldn't erase the image of Raph ling in a large pool of blood all his own. He almost wished death had come instantly instead of watching him suffer. Mikey couldn't even to imagine trying to breathe with a slit throat, inhaling blood with each breath into his lungs. He wondered if that what it felt to drown. He barely felt the washcloth as Splinter cleaned the blood off. The water had cooled leaving a tingling sensation on his skin. He choked back a sob; ashamed he even wished death upon his brother. What would life be like without him? Michelangelo made a silent promise not to play any more jokes on Raph when he wakes up. He muttered a quick thanks Splinter. His eyes traveled to the crimson stained water. He felt powerless to help. All he could was wait and hoped Donnie is able to save their brother.


	6. A Nightmare all too real

Splinter watched his sons sink into a deep depression. Just as father always know what goes on in the minds of his children; Splinter know what each son is feeling. Leonardo; as a leader, feels he failed his brother and Michelangelo a protector of sorts. He never liked being treated as the baby of the family, especially by Raph. Now the roles are reversed and he is the protector. Donatello; on the other, hand, has his own issues. Being the doctor of the family, the responsibility is his to treat injuries and illnesses of his family. To allow death to claim any member of his family is unthinkable and unforgivable. What good is he then? After dumping the water out and rinsing out the washcloths; Splinter returned to his sons. They waited silently for news of their brother's fate.

Meanwhile, in the lab, Donnie carefully stitched Raphael's throat closed. April stood by with a suction hose, ready to clean away any blood. No sooner had April cleared out some blood, more appeared. Her eyes traveled to the heart monitor, a steady beat emitted from the machine. She feared it could stop at any moment. More blood leaked between the stitches as he gently dabbed it away. He bit back tears as he placed the last stitch in place. By some miracle, Karai's blade missed vital veins and arteries. April handed Don the roll of gauze. He wrapped it several times around his brother's neck. The white gauze quickly turned blood red. Don inhaled sharply; preparing to do something he feared he would eventually have to do. Donnie prayed this day would never come. "April, please wheel that machine over." He pointed to the ventilator. April's heart sank when she realized what Donnie was about to do. Swallowing hard, she wheeled the machine over. Donatello unwound the hose, moving it right next to Raphael. He placed the spacer in his mouth then fed the tube down his throat. April gagged, turning green as she ran to the sink to release what contents had been in her stomach. Once the tube was in place, he secured it to the machine then flipping it on. Donatello released a breath he didn't he was holding. The ventilator he had gotten some time back just in case he ever needed it. He prayed he never would. Now it was the only thing keeping death away. A gentle humming noise filled the air as the ventilator pushed oxygen into Raphael's lungs. Donnie wiped several tears away. After securing the tube in place, he stepped back. Raphael lay pale on the bed under the lights of the lab. He pulled the blanket up gently tucking it around Raph's shoulders. He shivered at the coolness of his brother's skin. Raph's body still hadn't warmed up to where it should be. His brother's emerald green skin dulled by blood loss. He looked almost as if he could slip away at any moment. Donnie gently stroked Raph's hand. "Please come back to us bro. Don't give up." Raphael remained still. April wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck. "He'll be fine Donnie. This is Raph we're talking about."

"Yeah I know but still. We've never been wounded this badly before. Although I am just as worried about Leo." Don headed towards to the sink, wiping his brother's blood off of him. "You should have seen him April. He was different. He fought Karai with passion. He threw her off the side of the building with her own weapon. Dare I say, he fought like Raph would."

"Wow, he must've been mad" April grabbed the nearby washcloth, finishing wiping the blood off. She had seen how much was on Leo and Mikey and Donnie was covered in just about as much. It made her head swim to know they had to carry Raph home, all the while knowing he might never make it. "Yeah, considering he witnessed Karai slice his throat. I got there moments later." Don shuddered. "I can't even imagine witnessing that, watching your brother's throat slashed open then falling to the ground. He went off on her like a wild animal." April glanced at Raphael's prone form. She couldn't even begin to comprehend seeing something like that. Her eyes traveled to the crimson gauze around his neck. Although it finally started slowing down.

Donnie stared down at his hands. "I never want to feel that again, feel my brother's blood oozing between my fingers while trying to save his life. He died on us for several agonizing moments. It took all three of us to revive him. I thought that that was the end. I thought right then there that we are burying our brother at only 15. I don't want to bury my brother." Donnie couldn't hold back is sobs anymore. April enveloped him in a tight hug, letting him cry into her shoulder.

"We're not burying anyone. I bet Raph will wake up in a few days. He's stubborn. I've seen the two of you fight when it comes to him being injured. How many times you have to threaten him just to keep him in the lab. He doesn't like feeling weak so he's going to do his best to wake up." Don sniffled.

"I wanna believe you but I have to face the facts. He's lost an enormous amount of blood. His throat's been slit and we had to carry him home down a fire escape and in the sewers. The trauma alone is enough to kill him. Now he's lingering between life and death and only time will tell what's going to happen. I know I've done all I can yet I feel there is something more."

"You can be here for him, talk to him as if you would when he's awake. They say even those in a coma can still hear and it can them recover faster." Don wiped several tears away. It hurt him to see his older brother so vulnerable, relying on a ventilator to breathe for him. He hoped that Raph wouldn't become dependent on the machine for then he may have no other choice but to let death claim the first of them. "We'll all take turns watching over him."

"Thanks April." She smiled at him. He eyed his door knowing what he must do next. He dreaded having to tell his family that their brother may never wake, that they may lose him forever. Taking a deep breath, he exited the lab followed by April.

Everyone turned their attention to Donatello and April as they entered the living area. It had taken several hours to repair the damage done by Karai's blade. No one moved. Donnie and April collapsed with exhaustion on the couch. They waited anxiously for news of Raphael's condition.

"Raph's stable but still very weak and his condition is grave. It will be awhile for him to fully recover. He lost a great deal of blood. Karai's katana missed anything vital. The next 48 hours is critical to see whether or not he survives and…" Donnie prepared himself for his next statement. His family had a right know but he just wasn't sure how he could tell them that Raphael is dependent on a machine to breathe for him. April placed a comforting hand on his knee. "And he's on a ventilator. Which poses its own risk of Raph becoming dependent on the machine. I plan on keeping him on it until his throat is healed enough. He will be in a medically induced coma until them. There is a chance of him never waking up as well." They each listened with a heavy heart. Hearing that Raph may never wake up certainly didn't help any. "Only time can tell what will happen from here. It's up to Raphael now." Don said grimly. They didn't want to think of what will happen if he didn't return to them.

Leonardo let his eyes travel to Donnie's lab. Don's words rang in his head. "_Raph may never wake and the possibility of his brother becoming dependent on a machine."_ His brazen brother reliant a machine to give him life, a fate some consider worse than death. Could they really stand to see Raphael in that condition for the rest of his life? His head felt like it was swimming. Had he only been faster? Had he only sensed Karai first then his family wouldn't be enduring this pain. As much as he wanted to leave the lair, his brothers and Sensei need him. Plus, if he were to run into Karai, he will be sure that she won't leaving alive. The time for playing nice is done.

Despite everyone's exhaustion, no one dared to fall asleep just yet. They were afraid that Raph will slip away. Leonardo stood on shaky legs. "I'll take first watch." Before anyone could respond, he disappeared into the lab. They silently watched him leave.

In the lab, Leo took a seat in the vacant chair. The room still smelled heavily of bleach. A gentle of the ventilator coupled the steady beep of the heart monitor echoed in the room. Leo stared at the beeping line and wondered what would happen if suddenly it stopped. . No it wouldn't; they've suffered worse and lived. He pressed his forehead against Raphael's hand. His tears stained the sheet. Unable to hold back anymore, he let out a heart wrenching sob. How could this happen? Did death really have to stand next to them at every turn? Always taunting them. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Raphael may not survive this time. His vision blurred traveled to the tube currently breathing for his brother. One simple machine is keeping him alive. Without it, he knows death is imminent. Another sob racked his body; the strongest of them all now dependent on a machine.

"Please Raph, don't leave us. I'm sorry I failed you. It should be me lying here. Please forgive me." Leo prayed Raph's green eyes would open and tell him that this is just a bad dream and everything will go back to normal. Leonardo fought off fatigue as he felt his eyes grow heavy. Within moments, he dozed off with his head still on Raph's hand.

_Leonardo stood on the rooftop still battling Karai when for a brief moment his traveled to Raphael's still body. Crimson life flowed from his body. He prayed he was still alive yet the sheer amount of blood told him otherwise. Karai smirked at Leo. She had just effectively killed one of the turtle brothers and what is better is that she did in front of the leader. She watched him seep in anger. Judging by past battles, she knows he won't finish the battle. Little did she realize just how angered Leonardo is at the moment. All his control gone. He had no intention of letting Karai leave alive. _

_ She spun her mankiri at him and to her surprise, he caught it around his blade. He grinned evilly at her. So much that it sent chills down her spine. She had never seen Leonardo like this before. Maybe she did cross a line this time. Yanking on the chain, he ran to the other side effectively wrapping her in it. She struggled but to no avail. "Goodbye Karai." He threw the weighted part off of the roof and watching her fall with it. She landed with a thud, unmoving. Her head bent at an awkward angle. Leo rushed over to his brother, hoping he wasn't too late. He stopped just short of the pool of blood, it stretched from his head almost down to his knees. Raphael lay pale an unmoving. Leo gulped down the urge to lose his dinner. His heart beat loudly in his chest. Taking a deep breath, he kneeled down next to his brother. The still warm crimson liquid soaking into his knee pads. With a heave, he flipped over Raphael. Leo's stomach heaved, he turned his head just in time to vomit on the rooftop away from his brother. Wiping some spit from his mouth, he eyed his brother. Blood oozed from his neck, his plastron stained crimson. He heard the faint gurgling coming from his brother. Relief washed over him. Raph is still alive but for how much longer? He needs to get him home and quickly. Raphael struggled to pull air into his blood filled lungs. "Come on Raph, stay with me. I'm gonna get you home ok." Leo inhaled deeply. He had to keep calm. A leader never panics although he could it settling in. He had nothing to even slow the bleeding. Leo pressed his hands onto Raphael's neck, blood seeping between his fingers. _

_ Raphael felt the gentle touch of his older brother. He heard him begging him not to die. Yet Raphael knew it was pointless, he can feel the angel of death calling him. Please just give him a few more moments with his only older brother. Forcing his eyes open, he made out the blurry image of Leo's tear stained face above him. His green eyes met Leo's blue ones. _

_ "Leo." Raph gurgled. Pain radiated throughout his body in sharp waves. Just talking alone brought agony. Pushing past it, he managed to his last words. Leo looked down surprised. "Raph just hang in there. I'm gonna get you home. I just need something to stop the bleeding." Raphael slowly shook his head. He ignored the pain shooting across his body. Every breath only brought more blood into his lungs. "Please Leo, just listen ta me. Stay strong for everyone. Yer needed." Raph grunted as another wave of pain hit hard. He refused to lose the battle just yet. "I ain't needed. I'm sorry for all the fights." Leo was shocked his brother could even think such a thing. _

_ "No Raph, you ARE needed. You're a vital part of the team. You're my brother. Please this is my fault. I didn't get here fast enough." Leo sobbed. "No Leo s'my fault. At least ya won't have ta deal with me anymore and don't gotta worry about Donnie and Mikey getting in the middle. I love ya bro, tell everyone I love them too." Raphael lifted his hand to meet his brother's. Severely weakened, he only managed a light grip. "I'll keep an eye on everyone. Don't forget me bro." With that, Raphael closed his eyes for the last time. His hand slipped from Leo's and his chest fell one final time; never to rise again. Leo's eyes went wide in horror. He frantically started chest compressions. "Please Raph, no! Don't die, don't please. You can't leave!" He pleaded. But it was too late, death claimed the first member of the Hamato family. Not caring about the blood, he collapsed onto Raphael's still chest. His body already cold. He failed…failed to save him. "No Raph you can't do this!" He held tightly onto his brother's lifeless body. His cries echoed in the night air, cries for a brother lost too soon to death. _

Leonardo bolted upright, panting heavily. "Just a nightmare, Raph's fine. We got him back to the lair." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed his mind. But something was off. The room was too quiet. He pricked his ears for steady beat of the heart monitor. His heartbeat quickened as his eyes went straight to the heart monitor and what he saw frightened him. The line was flat.


	7. Confession

"No, no no! This can't be happening! Raph, please don't die!" Leo pressed continuously on is brother's cold chest. Panic overtook his mind. He couldn't believe this is happening. It was a nightmare, not real life. Raph has survived worse. The ventilator still hissed, pumping oxygen into his brother's lungs. But what good is that if his heart isn't beating. What would he do without his younger brother to fight with? He already felt his soul shattering in a million pieces. Tears spilled down his face, splashing off his brother's plastron. "Please Raphael, please come back. We need you, You ARE needed. Wake up please!" Leo's sobs echoed throughout the lab. He refused to believe his brother has slipped away. Leo ignored his aching arms as he continued his efforts until he collapsed onto Raphael's chest. After all they had been through, for it to end like this, for four to become three. Leo looked up at his brother's face. "Raph I'm sorry." His voiced squeaked. He failed not only his brother but his family as well. How can he face them? He let his eyes travel to the monitor when he thought he saw it beep. Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the monitor. Slowly but surely his brother's heart beat returned. A slow yet steady beat reached his ears. He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. For now, death is staying at bay. "Raph, please stay bro, don't do that again." He tightly gripped Raph's hand, afraid that if he let it go, he might lose Raphael again. He didn't know if he could endure that kind of pain. His blue eyes made their way to the white bandages tightly wrapped around his brother's neck. He will never be able erase that memory.

In the main room, everyone slept still. No one had wanted to be alone, instead waiting anxiously for morning to come. The sunrise that will determine if a brother is still alive. Despite their best efforts, the family gave in to fatigue. Donnie curled up against the arm rest with April's head on his lap. Mikey fell asleep on the opposite end with Splinter between. It had been years since they slept together as a family. Splinter slowly awakened at his usual hour. He stretched his muscles as he made his way to the kitchen. It had been a rough night with his sons and April. After Leo entered the lab, no one spoke. His mind wandered to his second oldest son currently lingering between life and death. He couldn't erase the image of his blood covered body being carried in between his brothers back to the lair. Injuries were nothing new to them but this is the worst he has seen yet and hoped to never see it again. Splinter trudged into the kitchen to prepare his morning tea. The atmosphere this morning was much different. Space Heroes didn't blast from the television nor any yelling from Raphael as he chased after Michelangelo for another prank he pulled and no shouting from Donatello for them to keep it down. The atmosphere was somber. With one son so close to death, everyone's attention remained on him. His ears pricked when he heard the faint sobs coming from the lab. Only one son would be up this early. Splinter grabbed a second cup, pouring some tea in it. Splinter made his way into the lab where he found Leonardo still sitting by Raphael in his ever constant vigil. Leo's body racked with sobs. Splinter placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. Feeling his father's gentle touch, he glanced, eyes red and swollen. He opened his mouth but no words came out. How could he tell is father that he woke up to find his brother dead and just barely managed to revive him that his nightmare became reality.

"Here my son, drink this. It will help calm your mind." Leo closed his eyes, turning his head away. He didn't have the appetite to eat or drink anything. Splinter sighed. Sometimes he didn't which son was more stubborn, Leonardo or Raphael. "Please my son. It will do your brother no good if you starve yourself. Raphael will wake in time. Your brother is quite stubborn and strong."

Leo sniffled. "I know Sensei but I can't help to feel this is my fault. It should me lying here. What if he doesn't wake up?

"My son, none of this is your fault. Raphael is very protective over all of you, especially when it comes to Karai. Do you think you could have stopped the fight in time? Leo stared at Raphael's prone form. He still had to find a way to tell Splinter that they nearly lost their brother.

"I honestly don't think that I could have. They already moved to another roof top. I guess to prevent any interference and she got what she wanted."

"No, she did not. As long as Raphael lives then she has lost." Leo clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to think of the alternative. Death already hung close enough as it is. Splinter pushed the still steaming cup of tea into his son's hands. "Now drink. It will help. I will have Michelangelo bring you some food then it will be his turn. You need to rest and that is an order."

"No, I need to be here." Splinter sighed.

"My son, you mustn't forget that you are the leader and you have two brothers in the next room that need your guidance. I understand your actions Leonardo but you mustn't be selfish in those actions. Now you will eat." Splinter turned to leave.

"I had a nightmare." Splinter stopped. "In it was just me and Raph after I defeated Karai. I tried saving him but I couldn't. He died because I failed. And what he said haunted me. I never wanna hear those words again." Intrigued, Splinter turned.

"And what words are those my son?"

"He said that he wasn't needed and that we're better off without him; that all he is a burden to us. That's not true Sensei. We do need him. Does you really think he feels like that?" Leo faced Splinter, eyes brimming with tears. Just the idea that his younger brother would; in real life, think those things upset him. Leo still held the burden of telling his father that they nearly lost him that morning.

It hurt Splinter to hear his eldest utter those words. It made him wonder if Raphael truly felt those feelings. He can only hope he does not. Although, his son's actions speak of those words. Despite Raphael's brazen attitude, He; at times, seemed distant from his family. As if he is trying to protect his brothers from himself. He would have to talk to him about that when he wakes.

"I am not sure Leonardo. Raphael keeps his emotions closely guarded. I do hope he does not feel that way. When he is well enough, I will have to speak to him about that. But for right now, you need taken care of." Splinter turned to leave but not before Leonardo muttered what he discovered only moments before.

"Sensei, I..I...I found Raph lifeless this morning, right after my nightmare. I don't know how long he wasn't breathing but I managed to revive him. I'm afraid Sensei, afraid he's not gonna wake up." Splinter's heart shattered. Wasn't it bad enough that it was Leonardo that witnessed the strike, now it was him discovering Raphael lifeless the next morning? As grateful as he was that his son has been granted a second chance, his worry grew if he would ever see his son's green eyes again. Ever see that passion that filled his son as he charged into battle.

"Leonardo, your brother is strong, he will survive. His body has been through a lot of trauma in the past 12 hours. He just needs time to heal. In the meantime, you need to rest. Don't worry, someone will be with Raphael at all times." Splinter reassured his oldest son before leaving to fetch the youngest member of the family. Leonardo listened to click of the door as his sensei left. He watched the steady rise and fall of Raphael's chest and prayed that it will never stop. A few mere moments later, the door opened again, this time Michelangelo entered


End file.
